To Keep A Promise
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Valvatorez, his friends, and the bonds that they share. Disgaea 4 themed one-shot collection. Spoilers are marked. Seven: "Did you hear? About the Archangel and her demon lover? It goes a bit like this…" Rumors can be strange things.
1. Signs of Love

_~*_To Keep A Promise_*~_

_Part One: Signs of Love_

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for the **end game**. Enough said.

**Characters:** Fuka, "Vulcanus"

**Summary:** I spy with my little eye…some_thing_ on a certain someone's neck…

~*X*~

**As** expected of Hades, it was disturbingly hot no matter where the heck she went. Fuka groaned and resumed traipsing around the reformation center's grounds, kicking a scorched black rock into the heaving mass of lava beneath her. It disappeared with a little fiery flash into the depths, never to be seen again. The Prinny Girl was annoyed. Why couldn't her dream have been a little more…temperate? All this smoke, ash, and flame just _had_ to be bad for her skin, if not her entire body.

A familiar voice made her pause in the act of passing by one of the many outdoor training areas. She jogged back a few steps, listening with her ears pricked.

"Do you need any help? Here, let me carry this for you."

"…Miss Artina, please. I'm never going to pay off any of my sins if you keep doing things _for_ me."

"O-Oh, right…Sorry…I'll just be going then. Let me know if you need anything."

Artina came up the steps with her hands clenched in front of her chest, taking a left and heading down the dusty stone path. (Dusty? Those Prinnies were really slacking off!) She didn't even seem to notice Fuka standing there. She hurried to catch up with her, waving her hand in front of the older girl's face. "Hellooo? Didn't you see me back there?"

"Huh?" She blinked her blue eyes, looking down at her. "Oh, good afternoon Miss Fuka…Did you need something?"

"Not really, I'm just walking around." They continued along the road side by side. "I'm so freakin' _bored_. Bored out of my skull! And Valzy keeps hounding me with his stupid Prinny Rules…Ugh."

The corner of Artina's lips twitched. "Still think this is a dream?"

"It _has_ to be a dream!" She retorted automatically. "There's _no_ way _any_ of this is real!"

"If you say so…"

"I do! So…" Anxious to change the subject, Fuka said, "How's Nemo?"

Artina seemed lost in thought, her reply coming a bit delayed. "He's fine. He's being really cooperative…I'm glad."

"He better be, considering we risked _our_ asses to save _his_ sorry behind!"

Her friend seemed pleased for some reason. "And what about you, Miss Fuka? What do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm still gonna take over the Human World, of course!" She pointed her finger dramatically. "I'm not gonna rest until the whole world is underneath my feet!"

"Small wonder you ended up in the Netherworld," Artina mumbled, apparently torn between being amused and being worried.

However, Fuka wasn't listening. She was staring at Artina's throat with wide brown eyes. "Th-That can't be…Artina, did you…!"

The angel paused, tilting her head to the side curiously. "Huh? What is it?" Suddenly her whole face turned red and she hurriedly readjusted her flower choker, but not before Fuka confirmed what she had just seen.

She let out a little, excited squeal. "_Artina_! No…he didn't! Wait, _yes_ he totally _did_!"

"Please don't make such a big deal out of this…"

"Oh I can't _believe_ it! Wait 'till I tell Desco!" Fuka hopped up and down, grinning hugely. "Oh, oh, what was it like? Did you embrace? Or did he sort of just pounce on you? Did it hurt?"

"No, it didn't hurt, it was actually—" Artina appeared to realize her mistake and clamped her mouth shut, but it was far too late to stop the typhoon known as Hurricane Fuka.

"Oh mah gawd!" Fuka was smiling so widely it hurt. "Really, tell me, what was it like? What happened? If it didn't hurt, did that mean you _liked_ it?"

Artina looked a bit pale. "Please, wait a moment…"

"When did this happen? Wow, I've got so many questions! What's it like to suffer the kiss of the Vampire?"

"…Fuka, dear, please, that's enough."

Her tone made the girl halt in her verbal tracks. "Oh, I'm sorry Artina. I just really wanna know! You two make such a cute couple; I can't help _but_ be interested!"

She was blushing furiously now. "I might tell you about it later, but Mr. Vampire and I aren't…aren't together or anything."

Fuka frowned, coming down from her romance high. A devilish gleam lit up her eyes. "Would you _like_ to be? I always wanted to play matchmaker…"

Artina didn't get to answer, because just then Valvatorez came down the stairs from the next level, Fenrich in tow. The Werewolf looked like someone who had opened his gifts on Christmas and found everything he had ever dreamed of. Valvatorez went right up to Artina, whose white wings were ruffled with nervousness, and said in a perplexed tone, "Do you know where Judge Nemo is now? Fenrich and I have many activities planned out for today, and he must complete every single one in an orderly manner if he hopes to atone for his sins this millennium!"

On closer inspection, Fuka noticed that Valvatorez was practically glowing with health. He emanated an aura more powerful than before, it was rather intimidating, if she did say so herself.

"He's in the west training grounds," Artina informed him. "Practicing his Prinny techniques, I think."

Valvatorez grinned. "Excellent! I'm glad to see that he has enthusiasm!"

"We'll see how long _that_ lasts, my Lord." Fenrich's tone was wry but again his golden eyes were pretty smug.

"Indeed we will. Come, Fenrich!" He made as if to sweep off down the corridor, but to Fuka's shock he stopped halfway down and turned around. "…And what are you up to today, Artina?"

"Me? Hmm…I was heading to the Hospital to help out, that's all."

Valvatorez nodded as if this fact didn't surprise him before addressing Fuka. "And what of you, lass? Still determined not to undergo your Prinny training?"

"Hell yes! I. Am. Not. A. Prinny!"

The Tyrant looked exasperated, but he merely shrugged before disappearing around the bend. Fenrich just swished his tail, not even sparing the other two a glance as he followed his Lord.

Fuka waited a few beats, and then giggled. "Did you _see_ that? He totally stopped just to ask you—"

"I-I've got to go, Miss Fuka. I'll see you later, okay?" Artina didn't wait for her reply; she simply took to the air, vanishing from sight as she soared over the high stone walls of the Hades prison complex.

She watched her go, a knowing smirk on her face. "Just _wait_ until I find Desco…"

In her opinion, those two bite marks on Artina's neck was the Vampire equivalent of a passionate kiss, considering what Valvatorez thought of the angel and all.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This one-shot collection will follow a loose continuity of its own, but for the most part they're stand-alones. I haven't finished the post-game yet so please keep that in mind...Hm, what else...Oh yeah, I ship ValvatorezxArtina in this collection, so you have been warned if you dislike it. That aside, I do accept suggestions but I might not neccessarily do them...It's not to be spiteful, sometimes I just can't think of a way to execute things. That aside, stay tuned for more!<em>


	2. Kiss of the Vampire

_ ~*_To Keep A Promise_*~ _

_Part Two: Kiss of the Vampire_

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for the **end game** since this takes place in and after Vulcanus's epilogue.

**Characters: ** "Vulcanus", Valvatorez

**Summary:** She had just invited a Vampire to drink her blood…and no, she wasn't scared at all.

~*X*~

**Silence** hung between them, thick and foreboding, like an ominous cloud.

Valvatorez was processing her words with a stupefied expression on his face. The red slits of his pupils seemed awfully small compared to how large the whites of his eyes had grown.

"Did…You hear me, Mr. Vampire?"

Blink. "I…heard you." Valvatorez made a face, glancing at her from the corners of his eyes. "How is it that you have known the depths of true fear, and yet you still _invite_ me to partake of your blood? What is the matter with you?" He sounded exasperated, but she thought she detected affection in his tone.

Artina smiled somewhat wryly. "You often say I should fear demons, but I see no reason to." At his raised eyebrows, she continued. "I've made such wonderful demon friends…and you…"

"Artina…" Valvatorez sighed. "So you've really felt fear, hmm? The fear of losing…"

"The fear of losing you," she repeated steadily. "Is the most terrifying thing I have ever felt."

His eyes had been averted from hers, but now they slowly made their way back to her face. "What a strange human you are…" He threw his cape open. "So be it! I shall drink your blood, Artina…Does that frighten you?"

Her heart was thudding in her chest but she just shook her head.

Valvatorez faltered for a moment before resuming his usual dramatic way of speaking. "I could easily take too much and leave you a withered corpse! Does _that_ frighten you?"

"No, Mr. Vampire. I trust you not to kill me." The very idea was so ridiculous that even as she spoke the words, she could hear the laughter in her voice. Valvatorez? Hurting _her_? Nah.

"But…I haven't _promised_ not to hurt you."

"I trust you." She took a hesitant step closer. "I'm sure all the angels in Celestia will think I'm crazy for it, but I do."

"Speaking of which," Valvatorez deadpanned. "How will Celestia as a whole react to your time in the Netherworld? You're not here with the blessings of the Seraph, are you?"

"No," she admitted. Artina's wings drooped. "There's…There's a decent chance that, if word gets out to the right people…I'll end up Fallen."

He snorted. "You? A demon? Don't make me laugh. The very idea is prosperous! They couldn't make you Fall if they tried!"

"Mr. Vampire…!"

"As if there is anything rotten about your soul…" Valvatorez actually looked insulted.

She took this opportunity to step even nearer. "Well, I don't know. My Lady Archangel was a Fallen Angel once…"

"Archangel Flonne? Whatever for?"

"I'm not entirely sure…But she seems to know an awful lot about demons, and her eyes get all misty sometimes…" Artina took in a few deep breaths to clear her head and calm her heart before meeting Valvatorez's eyes. "But we've gotten off subject, haven't we, Mr. Vampire? You've fulfilled your promise. So please…"

Valvatorez seemed startled once he realized how close she had gotten. They were almost touching, her eyes searching his. She had never been afraid of those blazing, slitted red pupils. She almost wanted to giggle, because amongst other things, she could smell the faint scent of sardines hanging around him. Of course…

"You're a strange human…" He repeated, eyes slipping closed.

"Was it hard for you? Four hundred years without any blood…? The loss of your power…Was my entire fault…"

"Please, don't blame yourself. It was mine, for failing to protect you." He swiftly went on, not giving her time to respond. "Now then! If you insist that my promise has been fulfilled, it is time that you uphold _your_ end of the bargain."

She nodded as Valvatorez moved closer and lowered his head. Instinctively, she put her hands on his shoulders, lightly gripping them as she shut her eyes. Her entire body tensed up against her will.

She could sense his amusement. "Are you afraid after all?"

"I'm not scared," she said, proud of the fact that her voice didn't have any hitches in it.

"Hmph. Very well…"

Artina felt his lips brush her neck, mindful of her black choker with the pink flower on it. She felt a sharp prick against her skin, but his fangs weren't burrowing in yet. He was just…frozen. She could feel his breathing against her skin, and she tentatively moved one of her hands so that it was over his heart. He stiffened, and she felt his pulse speed up.

"Relax," she murmured. "It's all right, Mr. Vampire…"

He didn't say anything, though he made a noncommittal noise which could either be interpreted as "I'm fine" or "No freaking hell it's not fine". She wasn't particularly certain.

Valvatorez took in a deep breath. She wondered if his eyes had closed as well. Then…

Artina gasped, even though she hadn't meant to, as she felt his teeth sink into his neck. He stopped for a second before continuing on, and despite the fact that she had been preparing for some pain, she didn't feel a thing. It was like the whole area around her throat had become numb. Regardless, her nails dug into his shoulder, his heart jumping beneath her palm.

…She was beginning to fell a tiny bit lightheaded. Okay, a _lot_ lightheaded. Valvatorez abruptly pulled back, catching her as she stumbled to the side.

"Artina! Are you all right?"

She put her hand on her head. "Fine…" She had felt something warm and wet before he had retreated. She touched her neck, but there was nothing there but two dark scars.

"…Vampire saliva," Valvatorez remarked. "It has the ability to seal small wounds like…"

"Like bite marks," she finished. She gave him a shaky smile. "Don't forget, I said that you have to drink my blood for now on…That way, you don't have to hurt anyone else…"

He sighed, and she was hyper-aware of the fact that he was still holding her in his arms from when she had staggered. "…I don't want to hurt you, either…"

"It didn't hurt. I'm fine, see?" Artina straightened herself, stretching her snowy white wings out for emphasis.

"Regardless, you're looking a little pale." With a flourish, he pulled a sardine of all things from the inside of his cape and offered it to her. "Here, eat this, and regain your strength."

She stared at it for a moment, and then with a faint snicker she reached out and took the fish from him.

Valvatorez didn't say anything until she had taken a tiny bite to satisfy him. "…Thank you, Artina." He looked away.

"No, thank _you_…Hehe, my Mr. Weirdo."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm sorry! Next one won't be ValxArtina I promise. XD That aside...I actually don't think he would suck her blood, or else the post-game would be real easy with his Tyrant powers. Lol. But it made for an interesting one-shot, I think. Next time will likely involve Emizel and Axel. Thanks for the favorites everybody! Also these will probably vary in length, next one might be longer...<br>_


	3. Death's Plight

_~*_To Keep A Promise_*~_

_Part Three: Death's Plight_

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for **Vulcanus's true identity** (even though I always thought it was obvious) and despite this being post-main story, that's all.

**Characters:** Emizel, Fuka, Axel, Evil Pink, Desco, "Vulcanus"

**Summary:** Emizel has a tiny problem. Her name is Fuka, and she's making his head spin.

~*X*~

**He** cocked his head to the side, eyes slightly narrowed, appraising himself in the mirror with a skeptical expression on his face. Demons aged super slow, so he wasn't surprised by the fact that he didn't look different _physically_. However, he was pleased by the different set of his jaw, and by the gleam in his eyes. Yes, this was certainly the physique of the next Netherworld President!

Emizel allowed himself a brief, smug, grin. That was when he noticed a familiar pair of voices.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, _meow_."

"Nonsense, we're all friends here, right?"

He turned around, his smile morphing to a scowl as Axel strode into the room, followed by Evil Pink, his cat-demon companion.

"What do you want, Axel?" Emizel asked sourly.

"Sir Death Emizel!" began Axel dramatically, dropping to his knees with his hands clenched in front of him. "I'm begging you, no, I'm _imploring_ you! In your infinite understanding and kindness, convince that Prinny Instructor, Valvatorez, to let me join his crusade to conquer the universe!"

"…Didn't he already say you could?"

"Every time I try to offer him the profound wisdom of a Dark Hero, his attendant always removes me from his presence! I feel like I'm not on equal standing with the rest of the group."

"I love how Mr. Axel seems to believe he should be treated differently than the other vassals, despite the fact that he has done little to nothing to actually impress anybody, _meow_." Evil Pink's coy tone made it difficult to tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Emizel snorted. He didn't have time for this nonsense. "Why should I care? Go complain to Fenrich if you're annoyed about it, not me."

Axel opened his mouth to object, but just then Fuka barged into the room, slamming him behind the door. Desco glided in as well, balancing on her tail, tracing her big sister's footsteps.

_Oh, what now?_

Fuka put her hands on her hips, growling in frustration. "Oh my _God_, can you _believe_ this?"

Emizel blinked as he felt his chest tighten. The scent of perfume filled the air. "Believe what?"

She pointed her finger at him, her expression proclaiming her irritation like a lit-up bulletin board. "So, get this. Desco and I went to the Senate to get some vassals today, right?"

"To take over the world with?"

"Exactly!" Desco chimed, throwing her hands in the air with excitement. "Big Sis has decided to become President of the Human World after all! And Desco is going to be final boss!"

Fuka waved her comments aside dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, he _knows_ that! No, what _really_ pisses me off is that some of the Senate refuse to give Desco and me clearance for certain types of classes because the bills were passed in Valzy's name, not ours, or something."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Wow, his head was starting to hurt a bit. He took a step back from her.

"You're gonna help us kick their ass later! Valzy's too busy to be bothered by this so we're gonna pass those bills by force! I'm not going to give those greedy Senators a _lick_ of _my_ sweets!"

"Uh, okay, sure." He nodded hurriedly, instantly regretting it as his head started to throb even worse.

Fuka gave him a huge grin, relaxing her tense stance. "All right, thanks! I'll meet you later then, I'm gonna go find more help!" Without further ado, she and Desco left the room.

Emizel sighed in relief as he felt his chest loosen, and already his headache was beginning to ease. Evil Pink was an expert when it came to vanishing into the background—it seemed Desco and Fuka hadn't even noticed her. She had pried Axel out from behind the door and was prodding him gingerly with one paw. The demon appeared to be unconscious.

"How can you put up with that idiot twenty-four-seven?" He asked her, crouching down beside the cat to slap some sense into Axel. If that was even possible. If "dying" multiple times and having his rear handed to him every time he went to a Netherworld didn't knock some knowledge into that dense skull of his, nothing _ever_ would.

"He's amusing to me, _meow_."

Emizel grumbled, "That's about _all_ he's good for."

Axel finally managed to wake up. Groaning, he rubbed his hand across the rather sizable bump on his head. "What happened?"

"Fuka and Desco came in. I've got to get ready to help them pass their bill, so the both of you, get out." Typically Death Emizel would be more patient but he had little sympathy when it came to dealing with the Dark Hero. Evil Pink he didn't mind half so much as her dumb blonde friend. Standing, he headed to the opposite end of the room to look out the window. The "sky" over Hades was completely dark, filled with black smoke clouds and heated from beneath by the glow of orange lava. Prinnies could be seen running drills outside of various prison cells, and Valvatorez's loud voice echoed up to him from where he was standing.

"Come on, is that all you have in you? How can you dare to call yourself Prinnies with a performance like that? It is unacceptable! Start over, but this time, put your heart, body, and soul into it!"

"What about our minds, dood?"

"You're Prinnies, what's your mind worth if it didn't stop you from committing sins to begin with?" Fenrich scoffed in response.

Typical day.

Behind him, he heard Axel approach, and Emizel said in a tone of warning, "Look, my head hurts, can this wait until later?"

He missed the sly grin that spread across Axel's face for a moment. "Your head hurts? Did it hurt before I came in?"

"It started to hurt when Fuka was here just a few minutes ago."

Evil Pink and Axel exchanged looks. The former's ears were pricked, and the latter's eyes slitted shrewdly. Axel said hesitantly, "Are…you sure that your head started to hurt when Fuka was here?"

Emizel pivoted to face him, hands finding their way into his pockets. "Huh? Uh, yeah, but she was yelling pretty loudly…"

Axel looked horrified. "Did you notice any other signs? Quickening of breath? Increased heartbeat? Did your chest feel like it was caught in a vice?"

Pretty worried now, Emizel murmured, "Well, my chest felt tight…"

"Oh, that's interesting, _meow_."

Axel nodded at the Catsaber with a grim countenance. "Sir Death Emizel, I'm afraid you might be in…" He paused for dramatic effect before thrusting a finger in his direction. "I'm afraid you might be in _love_!"

Emizel recoiled as if he had been slapped. "H-Huh? What? Me, in love? With who? How?"

"You have all the signs," lamented the Dark Hero. "Feeling strange in her presence is just the first step! How do you plan to be Netherworld President when chained down by something like love?"

"Wait, hold on! Who said I was in love with Fuka? _Fuka_?" However, despite his indignant words, a cold sense of foreboding was spreading through him.

"Did you notice things today about her that you usually don't?" Axel continued, sounding concerned.

"Um…She had on perfume?"

Evil Pink made a startled sound.

"It's worse than I thought!" Axel moaned. "It may be too late for you!"

"W-What should I do?"

"There's only one thing _to_ do! You must go to her and ask her to release you from her feminine wiles!"

Emizel turned pale. "Love doesn't work that way, does it?"

Axel clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It does if you catch it early! Hurry, before it's too late!" He shoved the young Reaper towards the door. "Hurry! Hurry before it sets in and it has you in its clutches forever!"

As Emizel vanished down one of the winding hallways of the Hades prison complex, Axel grinned widely. "There, now he _has_ to help me! I just did him a huge favor!"

"I love how Mr. Axel is taking advantage of Emizel's lack of info about love, _meow_." Evil Pink swung her arms back and forth at her side. "I also predict that this will backfire horribly, but you probably already know that."

"Backfire horribly? It'll go _great_! Demons, especially _young_ demons, are completely mystified and terrified about love! Let's see how it goes!"

As Axel marched off after Emizel, Evil Pink sighed and followed, scampering behind him on her short legs. "Mr. Axel never learns, _meow_…"

~*X*~

Emizel stumbled down the stone steps, adrenaline making him run faster than usual. He barreled past a brigade of Prinnies, a squadron of vassals that were training for battle, and a few Rosenqueen employees, at last emerging outside of the prison. As he stepped into the main courtyard, he scanned the thin crowds for the Prinny Girl and the manmade demoness, Desco, who would undoubtedly know where her Big Sis was, assuming she wasn't already with her. As news of Valvatorez's accomplishments grew, demons from all over were coming to serve him, and the Tyrant had a veritable army under his command. He didn't seem all that fazed about it, taking the swelling of his demonic ranks in stride.

Ah, there it was. The blue hat of Fuka Kazamatsuri.

Emizel shouldered his way through the masses, growing more aggravated by his short stature by the second. His heart seemed to have decided to take up lodging in his throat. Was he really in love with Fuka? The thought was preposterous, and yet, the evidence was there.

Evidence given to him by Axel.

Coming up short, he frowned to himself. There was a good chance that the "Dark Hero" was lying, but what if he wasn't? He had to know for himself what was causing the odd feelings he was getting from Fuka lately. He took a deep breath before walking over to her.

Fuka glanced at him over her shoulder, licking a swirly white and red lollipop. "Hmm? We're not leaving just yet, you know."

Desco's tentacle beast was gone, and she was perched on the short rock wall that acted as a flimsy barrier between her and the fifty foot plunge into boiling magma below. "Big Sis says it won't be for a while. Some of the others are busy."

"Y-Yeah, I know…Uh..." He swallowed thickly. Yeah, there they were. The symptoms. His chest tightened, his head hurt, he found it difficult to think past the aforementioned headache, and on top of all of that, his breaths were becoming ragged. It was mortifying to think that all of this was caused just by Fuka looking at him with her brown, brown eyes…

It was a weakness that any demon would kill themselves for. Or kill the weakness. He cast that thought aside.

Fuka arched an eyebrow. "What? Are you okay? You're looking a bit—"

"I'm fine!" He shouted nervously before clapping his hands over his mouth. "I mean," he resumed in a calmer voice. "I'm fine. Um, Fuka, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Okay," Fuka said slowly, dragging out the "O". She nodded at Desco. "I'll be right back."

"Why can't Desco hear the big secret?"

"Beats me."

Desco looked put out, but she stayed where she was and went on munching her éclair after a minute.

Fuka trailed after Emizel as he took step after shaky step out of the courtyard. They ended up in a deserted corner of the prison, its iron door long ago torn off of its hinges by some sort of fierce monster. He squared his shoulders before whirling around to face her. "S-So…"

"What's up?"

He couldn't even swallow now. His throat had closed up. "I…"

Fuka began to tap her foot. "Look, I don't have all day you know."

Emizel mumbled something under his breath.

"Excuse me? Speak up, I'm not Fenfen, I can't hear tiny, miniscule sounds." He thought he detected concern under her harsh words. Did she think he had something bad to tell her?

Well. It _was_ bad. To him.

It took longer than is worth writing here, but at long last—though it took quite a bit of, ahem, _coaxing_ from an irritated Fuka—a bruised Emizel finally managed to get out, "Love. I think I might be in love."

Fuka's eyebrows shot straight up into her brown hair. "With me?" She released her grip on his hoodie, dropping him to the ground and taking a step back.

He nodded miserably, grimacing and waiting for her response.

It wasn't what he expected.

Fuka broke into laughter, doubling over with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her torso, her shoulders shaking with mirth, and all he could do was gape at her until her lengthy guffawing began to rub him the wrong way.

"W-What's so funny? Is this how humans usually respond to a l-l-l-love confession?"

Fuka was gasping for air by the time she stopped, barely getting her words out between each pant. "I didn't…think…_you_ of all people…" She straightened, waiting until she collected herself before going on. "I mean, I know this is my dream and all sorts of people are probably head over heels for me, but _you_?" She shook her head. "Sorry, you're not my type. I'm into handsome, muscular guys. In suits!" Her eyes became all starry. "You're cute, but like I said, not my type. This dream just gets weirder and weirder…"

Emizel wondered—did that mean he was released?

"Oh, you should go to the hospital before we head for the Cam-pain HQ." She gave him a brief, apologetic smile. "I _might_ have roughed you up a bit more than necessary, but you were sure taking your sweet time about answering me!"

All he could do was bob his head up and down before dashing off, grateful to escape the uncomfortable heat and the tightness in his chest.

Well. That wasn't too bad. It had only taken every shred of dignity that he possessed in his demonic being.

He missed the two shadowy figures that slipped away into the depths of the prison before he passed them.

~*X*~

The Netherworld Hospital was jam-packed with Healers, Medics, Clerics, and the like. However, Emizel drifted through the cluster of concerned women—and the odd men, mostly Heretics—looking for someone in particular.

He felt really stupid for not thinking of it earlier. He chalked it up to the blinding panic that had clouded his judgment. If anyone in all the Netherworld knew about love, it was the Thief Angel, the Angel of Avarice, also known as "Vulcanus".

The reincarnated human woman, Artina.

Assuming she wasn't out extorting money—she could say what she wanted, it was _extortion_ dammit—she was probably here.

He relaxed as he spotted her tending to a battered Dragon. The big green lizard-demon was standing very still as she wound a bandage around his arm calmly, all signs of the greed that was usually on her face when it came to money absent.

Emizel waited until the Dragon lumbered off before walking over. "Hey, Artina."

She looked at him, eyes widening. "Emizel, what happened?"

"Long story…" He plopped down on the medical cot as Artina hovered her hands over his body, her fingers glowing with golden light. The aches of the bruises swiftly began to fade. She didn't pry, but he could sense her quiet confusion. "…Hey, um…What's it like to be in love?" He tried to keep his tone casual, but nonetheless Artina jumped a little at the question.

She chuckled faintly. "Where did this come from, hmm?"

"Well…I think I might be in love with Fuka…"

Artina's only reaction was to flutter her wings. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Starting today, whenever I get near her, my chest starts to tighten…and I have trouble breathing…a-and my head hurts…" From the way he was saying it, you'd have believed he was discussing horrible ailments.

She hummed thoughtfully to herself, a song whose lyrics he didn't know. "Hehe, it's gonna sound a little silly, but…Tell me, are you allergic to anything, Emizel?"

"Huh? I don't _think_ so…"

Finished with her healing, she stood up and dusted herself off. Her tone changed to her "I'm a licensed professional" nurse voice. "A tight feeling in the chest, headaches, and difficulty breathing are all signs of fragrance sensitivity," she said. "It's sort of like an allergic reaction to certain types of scents, but it's an irritant, not an allergen."

He didn't really understand the last bit, but he did the beginning. "Wait, are you saying all of those things are just symptoms of me being sensitive to a specific smell?"

"I _could_ be wrong," Artina responded carefully, probably not wanting to crush the hope in his eyes. "But to me, it sounds like you're just sensitive to something _on_ her, not her herself."

Emizel brightened immediately. He sprang to his feet. "She had on perfume today! She _never_ wore perfume before! Do you think that's it?"

Artina smiled. "If she really does have on perfume today, I'm almost _certain_ that's the cause."

Emizel felt like laughing with joy. Be that as it were, he _did_ do a little spin. "That means I'm not in love! I just hate her perfume!"

"Seems so."

He gave her a big grin. "Thanks a bunch, Artina!"

"My pleasure. Anytime."

He could feel her amused blue gaze on him as he exited the hospital, but that didn't matter.

No, what _did_ matter was tracking down a certain Dark Hero wannabe and his pink companion.

~*X*~

Axel had just come upon something strange as he was wandering the hallways of Hades. It was a little pink bottle with a spray nozzle labeled _Sienna Majesty_. He picked it up, curious, and sniffed it. Girl perfume. With an airy shrug he doused himself with it.

Evil Pink wrinkled her nose. "Me_ow_! That's too much, Mr. Axel." She clapped her paws over her nose. "It's making my head hurt."

"What are you talking about? It smells wonderful!" He tossed aside the now empty bottle with a smirk. "The ladies will have an even harder time keeping their hands off of me now!"

Evil Pink had just been considering making a jab about how ladies _always_ wanted to put their hands on "Mr. Axel" so that they could punch his lights out, however she didn't get the chance as Emizel rounded the corner and stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. Deciding that now would be a good time to make herself scarce; she hurriedly ducked into a supply closet that smelled of sardines.

"Sir Death Emizel!" Axel called, waving excitedly. "How did it go?"

Emizel's lip was curling as he inhaled the perfume. "Ugh, so it _was_ just her perfume…"

Axel didn't seem to hear. "I'm sure you appreciate me telling you how to free yourself from the 'curse of love', so I think we can both agree that you owe me a favor!"

Emizel pulled his scythe out, swinging it from side to side as he neared. A fire was lit in his red eyes.

Blanching, Axel began to retreat. "H-Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing? I didn't mean anything bad, honest!"

"Now I'm going to have to explain to Fuka that I don't love her," President Hugo's son said slowly, emphasizing each word. He added with a sigh, "And knowing her, she's not gonna believe me. Don'tcha know how _annoying_ this is gonna be?"

Axel turned to flee, yelling at the top of his lungs as he raced off, a furious Grim Reaper behind him. Evil Pink padded after them at a leisurely pace, emerging from her hiding place with a swish of her tail.

"I told you so, Mr. Axel," she muttered. "But he never listens to me, _meow_. But I guess he'd not be Mr. Axel if he did."

It only occurred to Emizel much, much later as he assisted Fuka with her Senate activities that, though he wasn't her type, she had still called him cute.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I love Evil Pink. I do. Okay, I'm trying for weekly updates so here's update number three! I really hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm not certain what the next one will be about, juggling an idea concerning Emizel and Desco, and another concerning Fuka, Valvatorez, and Fenrich. Suggestions are always open if you have any! <em>


	4. Lovecraftian Tango

_~*_To Keep A Promise_*~_

_Part Four: Lovecraftian Tango_

**Spoilers:** Takes place post-game, but the only spoiler is **Vulcanus's true name**. Which, again, I think is really obvious anyway.

**Characters:** Emizel, Desco, Fuka, Fenrich, "Vulcanus", Flonne

**Summary:** There were upsides and downsides to romancing a final boss. Namely, Fuka would break his limbs if he broke Desco's heart.

~*X*~

**Love** was a terrifying concept to demons. Whereas humans found strength and determination somehow in its flowery pink depths, demons saw only chains and razor-edged emotions that would shackle a demon irrevocably and inexplicably to someone for all time. The idea of baring their soul, to put themselves at a person's mercy, was the most dreadful thing a demon could think of. Despite this, love still existed even amongst their own kind.

Emizel had expected to fall in love at some point. After all, his father had, or else he'd not be standing here now. Even though he had made a promise to himself that he would _never_ fall in love, it wasn't as if he had control over such a thing. Still…

He hadn't expected it to be _her_.

Desco wasn't even technically a demon; she was a manmade monster that was ridiculously adorable for someone who had been supposedly designed as a weapon of mass destruction. She had eyes in places there shouldn't be, some sort of tentacle-monster _thing_ that she could summon at will, and a blind loyalty to her beloved Big Sis, whose words she followed like the Gospel.

She also had a cute smile, a cheerful disposition, and enough strength at this point to crush hordes of demons on her own without breaking a sweat.

All were considered positive traits in a demon.

Unfortunately he had no idea when he had stopped looking at her as just Desco and had started _looking_ at her. The instant Fuka and Artina caught on to his nervous grandstanding around the manmade demon, they began one of those horrible gossip circles that seemed to form out of nowhere and yet were perfectly rehearsed. He dismissed it as a girl thing that he'd never understand.

Back from a soul reaping, Emizel poked his head into the Hades prison complex where Valvatorez and his entourage lived. The place was swarming with vassals, and construction workers were trying to figure out how to put in the Ferris wheel that Fuka insisted just _had_ to be added onto their base. Fenrich was standing nearby, looking livid about the fact that his Lord had allowed such a thing to be added onto their HQ and, thereby, ruining the grandiose seriousness of Tyrant Valvatorez's base of operations.

Catching sight of him, the Werewolf attendant walked over. "Back already?"

Emizel shrugged. "Yeah, that was an easy one. I just thought I'd stop by and see Desco." Pause. "I-I mean Desco _and_ Fuka. Do you know where they are?"

Fenrich turned his head, regarding him from the corners of his golden eyes. "Desco and the lass are with that Thief Angel and her boss. Third floor."

"Flonne's here?" _That_ was surprising. Surely Flonne was preoccupied, considering her job? "Alright, thanks." He made for the stairs, but he hadn't gone far before Fenrich spoke again.

"You would do well to free yourself from such a thing as soon as possible. How can you hope to become a great demon with _love_ holding you down?" The disdain in his voice was clear.

Emizel hesitated before pivoting to face him. "W-What's wrong with love? I mean sure it sucks on one hand, but on the other hand it's actually—"

"Demons don't need _love_, it's only a distraction from one's goals," Fenrich snorted, glaring off to the side.

Emizel lifted his chin. "It's not just me that's in love; Valvatorez is too, isn't he?"

He bared his teeth. "My Lord is not in love with anyone! Watch your tongue before I tear it out, whelp."

The young demon gulped but held his ground. "It's true, isn't it? You've _got_ to have noticed!"

To his shock, Fenrich merely clenched his teeth and turned away, claws gripping the belt on his waist. His tail lashed in aggravation. "I have more important matters to attend to," he growled before stalking off.

Emizel waited until he could no longer hear the Werewolf's footsteps before letting out his tersely held breath. _I'm alive! I'm surprised he didn't try to get me for that…_He sighed, trudging up the steps with his hands in his pockets. _Still, guess I better sleep with one eye open for awhile…_

The cunning Werewolf was capricious after all.

Upon reaching the third landing, he overheard a clamor of voices coming from one room. He approached the door and pushed it open, red eyes scanning the area. He only had enough time to register the fact that there were four people before a blur of purple barreled into him.

"Emizel!" Desco cried in a singsong voice, her high pitch soaring even higher with excitement. "Desco is so glad to see you!"

"See? Just like I said," Fuka remarked smugly to Flonne. "She's in _love_!" Stars danced in her eyes. "Isn't that just so _sweet_?"

"Love! Love amongst demons! And they're not even hiding it!" Flonne clapped her hands together, her large white wings lifting up with joy. "I _told_ Laharl it was possible!"

Artina just smiled, her blue eyes watching Emizel and Desco with interest.

Desco released him from her embrace, opting to hold tightly onto his hand instead. She gave him a colossal grin, her prominent canines catching the torchlight and gleaming orange. "Desco was wondering if you'd like to accompany her on her next mission!"

"Mission? What're you talking about?" Emizel tried his best to ignore the girls blatantly listening in on their conversation. Stupid angels. Stupid Prinny Girl.

She gave his hand one more squeeze before stepping back, balancing on her tail as she threw her arms into the air. "Big Sis told Desco that she needs to collect chocolate from other demons as part of a protection fee she set up!"

"'Protection fee'?" Unimpressed, he eyed the Prinny Girl questioningly.

"Yeah, I mean, if the weaker demons want us to protect them from the stronger ones, they've gotta pay up!" Fuka suddenly brandished her baseball bat, startling Artina into taking a step back. "I figured that even with _their_ low income wages they can afford some decent sweets!"

Flonne frowned. "Oh no, you mustn't! Collecting unnecessary taxes is wrong!"

"I'm sure as hell not gonna protect them for free!"

Artina smiled somewhat shrewdly. "Do you really think you should make them pay taxes with sweets, though? Wouldn't you rather just have some HL?"

"I'm just gonna buy sweets with it anyway, so why does it matter?"

Flonne's shoulders sagged along with her wings as she listened to the two girls argue over whether raw money or candy was better as a fee. "This reminds me so much of Miss Etna…" To his ears, that statement sounded just a bit homesick.

Emizel tugged Desco's arm. "C'mon, let's go while they're arguing."

She cast an uneasy glance back at her Big Sis before nodding. They left with barely any noise, leaving the door open so that hopefully someone would overhear and interrupt their pointless bickering. It was just like Fuka to use Desco in her plans, and it was just like the Final Boss to be perfectly fine with that. Not just fine, but ecstatic to be of use.

As they walked through the corridors of Hades, which was brightly lit with both torches and the glow coming in from the lava outside, Emizel informed Desco about how his day had been.

"So, besides the exploding Shaman, it was a pretty normal day." He stopped, glancing at his companion as he noticed how unusually quiet she was. Normally she would have interrupted half a dozen times with random questions about how he had done this, or how did it feel when _that_ had happened, etc.

But she was totally silent.

"…Are you okay?"

Desco had her hands clenched into fists over her heart, but now she lifted her head and blinked at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"H-Hey! I've heard about being 'bored to tears' but this is ridiculous!" Demons were always awfully unsure how to deal with open displays of emotion that weren't fear or anger, but he managed to slowly grip her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting fashion.

She swallowed hard. "Desco is sorry…Desco was just thinking…"

"Um, about what?"

Tilting her head to the side, she said, "Desco is not a demon, and Emizel is, but Emizel still chose Desco anyway."

"What makes you think that's important?" Emizel stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

She hung her head. "Desco is manmade. She has heard Des X talk about it before, that something could go wrong, that we could become 'unstable'…That we might not be compatible with demons, or humans, or _anybody_…"

He grimaced. What was he supposed to say to that? Honestly the thought of Desco dying was so prosperous that he didn't even have a reaction to the prospect. It was just…impossible. "You look fine to me. I mean, considering who made you, I'd not worry about it at all. You trust your dad, right?"

Desco nodded rapidly. "Desco always trust her Daddy, like she trusts Big Sis!"

"Then what's the big deal? Besides…I…Uh…" He tugged at the collar of his green hoodie, hoping that it'd help to relieve some of the heat he was feeling. Damn blushes. "I…" He practically had to cough the next words out. "Love you anyway."

Emizel had turned his head immediately upon speaking those words, so he didn't see Desco wipe the tears out of her eyes before grinning hugely. She flung her arms around him again. "Desco loves Emizel too! She's so very happy to hear you say that!"

Spluttering incoherently, he stared off into the depths of Hades over her shoulder, too nervous to return her hug. She didn't seem to mind, and she soon pulled back, planting a quick kiss on his cheek in the process.

The first reaction that he wanted to have to that was _"It burns!"_ Instead he clapped a hand to his cheek and pointedly gazed at the gray stones of the prison complex so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. If he did, he feared he'd start babbling again.

"Emizel is so cute when he blushes!" Desco giggled. "Desco is wondering if it would be okay to spend some more time with you."

"I…uh…Yeah. Yeah! L-Let's go check up on Valvatorez, then," he said, grasping onto the first thing he could think of.

"Okay! Desco wants to know how Big Bro is as well."

Emizel briefly made a face as she took his hand again, instinctively rebelling against the familiar touch, but he resisted the impulse.

Dating Desco was a bit like dancing. If he didn't watch his step, he could upset the unpredictable Desco and, by extension, would bring down the wrath of her sister upon him.

However, in his mind, she was well worth the risk.

(Just don't tell anyone he said that.)

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Still trying to think of a good idea for Flonne, but something with her in it as a big part is probably next. If not, then something that concerns Fuka, Fenrich, and Valvatorez (but not in a shipping sort of way). Thank you so much for all of the reviews everybody, I really mean it. Always feel free to submit ideas if you have them, and I hope you enjoyed this week's one-shot!<em>


	5. Red Moon

_~*_To Keep A Promise_*~_

_Part Five: Red Moon_

**Spoilers:** Hmm…nothing really, since it's common knowledge what Fuka's being a Prinny means.

**Characters: **Fuka, Valvatorez, Fenrich

**Summary:** It glared down at her like an ominous glowing eye. It had Fuka seeing red.

~*X*~

A strange sound stirred Fuka from her sleep.

Opening her eyes blearily, she sat up and pushed her long hair away from her face. What the hell was that? The sound seemed to be intensifying and lessening, and the more that she listened, the weirder she felt. A buzz went through her body, knocking away some of the fog in her head.

Getting out of bed, she hastily changed into her usual outfit before exiting her room. The corridors of the Hades Prison Complex were unusually quiet and dark. There were barely any torches lit, and only the muted glow of the magma outside lent any extra lighting. She headed for the stairs, creeping past Desco's room so as to not disturb her little sister, emerging out in the main courtyard in only a matter of minutes.

The sound was louder now, and she cocked her head to the side curiously. Singing. Who was singing? Why? At _this_ hour?

…She'd give them a piece of her mind!

Fuka stormed off, further puzzled by the lack of Prinnies. No one else was around, except for the prisoners in their cells, and even the Dimensional Gatekeeper had retired to her room. As she walked, she heard a familiar set of voices and altered her course so that she ran into them.

Fenrich was shepherding a group of Prinnies past Valvatorez and a few of the other Prinny Instructors who were, in turn, leading them somewhere else. The Prinnies walked as if in a trance, unusually silent and devoid of their typical dood-infested speech.

"Hey, do you guys know what's going _on_ around here?" Fuka demanded as she approached them, her eyes wide with interest.

Valvatorez nodded at her. "Oh, isn't it a little late for you to still be up, lass?" He shrugged, dismissing it. "Of course I know what's going on here. It's the Red Moon."

"Red…Moon?"

"Indeed. During the Red Moon, Prinnies who have atoned for their sins can finally be reincarnated into their next life." He closed his eyes, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Some choose simply to pass on to meet their families, it all depends, really."

Fuka watched as he patted a Prinny on the head as it passed. She tightened her grip on her backpack strap unconsciously.

"You might want to start atoning for your own sins soon," Fenrich remarked as he stood beside his Lord, eyeing the marching Prinnies. "You don't want to stay here forever, do you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Am. Not. A. Prinny! I didn't die, I don't say 'dood', and I'm just dreaming! Th-This is all just a dream! I didn't do anything bad enough to deserve being in Hell! I don't have anything to atone _for_!"

The Werewolf smiled slyly. "You're protesting a bit more than usual, lass."

"Agreed. You have to feel its magic, can't you?" Valvatorez threw his cape open with his usual dramatic flair. "This foolishness has gone on long enough! When will you finally let me begin your Prinny training? We're so far behind you'll be here for a thousand years at this rate before you can rejoin your father!"

"You're more than welcome to," Fuka ground out, clenching her teeth. "When I'm actually _dead_. I'm just dreaming. Dreaming!"

Fenrich blew a sigh, clearly not finding the matter worth his attention any farther. He nudged a Prinny back into line absently with one claw.

Valvatorez exhaled crossly. "Very well. I can wait. Hopefully you'll come to your senses sooner or later."

"So…hypothetically speaking…" Fuka began uncertainly after a few seconds.

"Hypothetically speaking…?"

"How long would it take me to atone for my sins? Assuming I have one. Assuming I'm dead and this isn't just some _really_ weird dream I'm having right now."

The Vampire exchanged a glance with Fenrich. "Well, that depends. From what I can ascertain your primary sin seems to be ambition, possibly even greed."

"Arrogance and ignorance as well, my Lord," added the Werewolf dryly.

"I-Ignorance? I am _not_ ignorant! I'm very smart for my age, Dad even thinks so! Mom did, too!" Fuka pointed at Fenrich with a scowl. "When _you_ die, you're gonna be here for a million, trillion _years_ trying to repent for _your_ sins, and when I'm on my fifteenth life or something you'll _still_ be here! Hmph!"

Fenrich snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Every trait I have is a positive one in a demon."

"And they're all sins! Every single one of 'em!"

"She's right Fenrich, but that's beside the point." Valvatorez removed a sardine from somewhere within his black cloak and took a bite out of it. "Your sins aren't all that bad, lass. You'll atone for them in just a few years if you get started now."

Fuka turned her back on him, huffing, tightening her hold on her backpack straps. "I'm not gonna atone for anything, because I'm not a Prinny yet, and I'm _not_ dead!" She shut her eyes tight. _I'm _not_ dead…I _can't_ be…I mean, really? Demons, angels, my dad making Final Bosses and one of them killing me…? This is like a plot out of a manga! I just have to be dreaming…Dreaming for a really long time…And time is just different in dreams. Yeah, that's it! _She opened her eyes, lifting her head towards the red moon. Shimmering white lights were flying towards it as the quiet song continued. _But…if I'm wrong, and I'm really dead…Do I even _want_ to reincarnate? All my friends are down here, and I was a nobody back home. Here, I'm part of Valzy's Tyrant army and I can do whatever I want, when I want, with the little sister I had only wished for before…_

The memory of her lonely times spent in her house, her father never home, stung more than she thought it would. She compared it to dinner in Hades a few hours before, filled with raucous conversation and laughter and weird Netherworld food.

She found herself turning back around to look at Valvatorez and Fenrich, who were watching her with inquisitive expressions on their faces. Even Fenrich's curiosity looked more like harmless intrigue than malicious scheming.

_Should I really let them train me? Am I really a Prinny?_

That was when she _really_ noticed their expressions. "H-Hey! What're you looking at?" She clenched her fists. "Yup! This is _all_ just a dream! _Completely_! This is all just part of my dream! Of course I'd give the Prinnies a way out, a sweet girl like me? Yeah!"

Fenrich arched an eyebrow. "What are you babbling on about now?"

Valvatorez swallowed his bite of fish before speaking. "Ignore her. I think the lass needs some time alone." He gesture for his manservant to follow him and together they moved a bit down the line, giving the Prinny Girl some space.

Fuka wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip and lowering her head. _But…it's true what Valzy said…I _can_ feel _something_…_She sighed, eyeing the moon warily as if it was a monster crouched to strike. _All of those white lights…if I'm really dead, one of those could be me one day…do I _have_ to reincarnate? Everything I care about except Dad is…here…_

The ghostly song of the Prinnies continued to swell around her, causing that same feeling of sparking unease which had sent her out of her bed to begin with.

Unable to get any rest, she wordlessly followed Valvatorez and Fenrich for the rest of the night, her expression unreadable as she surveyed the Prinnies who were marching to their new lives. It was only when she was walking up the stairs to her room that she stopped, hands in the pockets of her jacket, not looking at the Vampire. "Hey, um," she said, trying for nonchalance. "Do Prinnies _have_ to reincarnate?"

Valvatorez's reply didn't come straight away. "I'm not certain. There's never been one that hasn't wanted to. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." She tossed a smile over her shoulder. "So, see you later, Valzy! Night!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: A bit more serious than the rest, but it was a random concept that came to me after seeing a certain part of Disgaea 1. I'm still trying to think of a good idea for Flonne, by the way...Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far everybody, I do read them all! You're all great! Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!<em>


	6. Eye Don't Get It

~*To Keep A Promise*~

_Part Six: Eye Don't Get It_

**Spoilers:** None.

**Characters:** Desco, Fuka

**Summary:** In which Fuka attempts to ask a question that is harder to answer than would seem at first glance.

~*X*~

**Lounging** around the prison complex one night, exhausted from kicking demon butt—which had seemed to have become her "free time killer" recently—Fuka Kazamatsuri lifted her head from where it had been resting against the arm of the couch. She watched her little sister sip a soda, which was gripped tightly in one hand, while simultaneously reading a big book titled "Heroes and How to Kill Them". The book was clutched firmly in two of her tentacles.

Interested, though not in the book, Fuka watched as the many eyes on Desco's body blinked at periodic intervals. Some on her arms, the one on her forehead, the _many_ on her monster-thing…

"Hey, Desco?"

Desco lifted her head. "Yes, Big Sis?"

"What's it like, having a whole bunch of eyes like that? Can you read and look at me at the same time?"

Desco seemed confused. "Desco could, but Daddy told her it's rude not to give her full attention to someone."

Pfft. Her old man was one to talk! He hadn't given her an ounce of attention, let alone—she hastily shook her head to clear it. That was unimportant, over, and done with. "So can you see behind you?"

She nodded, apparently unsure where the conversation was going.

"To the side?"

"Mmmhmm."

"All while looking at me?"

"Desco can see at every angle, Daddy designed her that way."

Fuka stood up and walked over to her little sister, circling the couch she was sitting on skeptically. "Dad was being pretty stupid, in my opinion." She poked one of Desco's eyes on her tentacle beast. The orange eyeball barely even flinched. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

Desco shrugged. "Desco felt it, but it didn't really _hurt_…"

"So what's it like to see out of so many eyes at once?"

"…Desco doesn't get the question…" She lowered her head.

Fuka exhaled heavily, hands on her hips. "Okay, look. How many eyes do _I_ have?"

"Two, Desco thinks?"

"That's right, two. I can only see out of the _front_ of my face. You have eyes all over, so what's it like to see from every angle? Isn't it confusing?"

The question was apparently harder than she thought, because Desco just looked even _more_ lost. "…Desco doesn't know how to explain It. Desco is sorry, Big Sis!"

After a moment, Fuka sighed, letting it go. "Okay I guess that _would_ be a little difficult to answer…Know what, though?"

"What?" Desco tilted her head.

She ruffled her sister's hair playfully. "God help you if you ever need glasses."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm sort of busy today so this is just a drabble. The <em>next_ one is going to be the LaharlxFlonne thing which I might even be done with by tomorrow! Got a new laptop so this update is really just to tell everybody that. Thanks for your patience, I've got a lot of ideas so keep an eye out for more updates! No pun intended..._


	7. Rumor Has It

~*To Keep A Promise*~

_Part Seven: Rumor Has It_

**Spoilers:** Um…The identity of the Archangel which may or may not count. And "Vulcanus's" true identity.

**Characters:** Fuka, Desco, Emizel, "Vulcanus", Valvatorez, Fenrich, Laharl, Flonne, Etna, Hanako

**Summary:** "Did you hear? About the Archangel and her demon lover? It goes a bit like this…" Rumors can be strange things.

**Special Notes:** Credit for this idea goes to Nefarious Seraph 13! Also, see if you guys can spot a character exclusive to the Disgaea light novels in here, I'll tell you who it is at the bottom.

~*X*~

**Just** like how humans have local hangouts and bars, so do demons, although theirs tends to be a bit more…extreme.

In one corner of a certain Netherworld, in a dark, dim alley that seemed to have never heard of natural lighting, there was a popular nighttime club that was generally packed with demons from dusk to dawn. In this shady establishment, where it was said heroes went to die, one table in particular had garnered quite a large crowd around it.

Surprisingly, they were all gathered around not even a full-grown demon, but a little one that couldn't be any older than one-thousand-two- hundred or so. Despite this, his silver eyes gleamed with a cold intensity that any older demon would be proud to have. He had a hat on with hexagonal edges all around, and black hair that curled up from underneath it.

"You serious, man?" asked a Warrior, unable to believe his ears. "There's a relationship going on between Celestia's Archangel and some demon?"

"I'm most certainly serious," said the young demon in the ever-patient tone of one explaining things to simpletons.

A Succubus leaned into the young demon's face with a hint of intimidation in the movement, her tail kinking up over her back. "You're serious, you say? I don't like to have my time wasted…"

He only smiled. "I speak the absolute truth. Now, what would I gain exactly by pulling the wool temporarily over a pack of stronger demons' eyes?"

A Zombie scratched his head with an arm that had fallen off recently. "…An ass kicking?"

"Exactly," the young demon continued in a soothing voice. "Besides, I'm only repeating what I heard."

"This is certainly news to me! Hah!" A Shaman grinned, her red eyes flashing in the gloom. "If we can find out who it is, we could slander that wretched Archangel so bad; Celestia will kick her out faster than you could say 'Fallen'!"

"Just wait until our masters hear about this," snickered a Mystical Beast, exchanging a smug look with the Beast Master next to him. Most of the demons present were vassals to more powerful Overlords or Demon Lords.

"Hey," a Dragon interrupted as the hubbub around him grew louder. "Where did that little demon go?"

"Who cares? Someone call up the Information Bureau, we've got an Archangel to snoop on!"

~*X*~

Rumors have a strange way of becoming even more convoluted as they switch from one person to the next. So in this fashion, the rumor of the Archangel being in a relationship with a demon grew vastly out of proportion.

By the time it reached Valvatorez and the rest in Hades, well, this had happened.

"Did you hear?" An Archer on duty said as she walked up and down the prison complex with her Prinny companion. "The Archangel is in a relationship with a demon, and she's been secretly passing on Celestian information this whole time!"

"Dood, what are you talking about? The Archangel's helped us pretty blatantly before, dood! Did you forget the robot?"

"No, this is supposed to be something entirely different!"

"Really, dood? What's happening?"

"Well, rumor has it that she's planning on taking over Celestia with the aid of her demon lover. It's supposed to be _epic_."

"Archangel Flonne, dood? Can you even imagine her doing something like that?" The Prinny was, understandably, skeptical. However, neither of these two had the benefit of actually knowing Flonne personally; they were low-level vassals of the Tyrant's.

"Hey, the best villains are the ones that hide right in plain sight! It could all be an act!"

"Dood, the rumor might have gotten confused between Tyrant Val and the Angel of Ava—_gack_!"

The Prinny was lifted up by none other than Fenrich as he rounded a bend in the hallway. The Werewolf glared daggers at the poor sinner, his claws squeezing his head. "Watch how you talk about Lord Val if you value your life."

"Mi-Mi-Mister Fenrich!" The Archer saluted hastily. "How…nice…to see you. Why are you strangling that poor Prinny?"

Fenrich let him go, and the Prinny hit the floor with a peg leg twitching in pain. "What are you two going on about?"

The Archer repeated the rumor she had heard, cringing back in case Fenrich decided to grab _her_ head next.

"…Tch." Fenrich shut his eyes, grimacing. "How or why is this even important? Enough with the gossip, return to your work."

Nothing else might've happened, if a certain Prinny Girl hadn't been in the vicinity. She and Desco, who had been eavesdropping nearby, rushed off to speak with Valvatorez.

The Vampire was overseeing a squadron of Prinnies, accompanied by Artina who was filling out some complex math formula on a calculator. The sound of her wings was drowned out by Valvatorez's loud voice as he urged the Prinnies onward.

"Oh mah gawd!" Fuka said as she entered, startling Artina and causing her to sigh and restart whatever she had been doing. "Guys, guess what?" She didn't wait. "Flonne's in a relationship with a demon and she's plotting to take over Celestia!"

Artina's response was drowned out by Valvatorez's usual dramatic one. "What are you talking about? That's ridiculous!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger; I just heard it from an Archer."

"My Lady Archangel would never do a thing like that. The Seraph trusts her completely," Artina said, clasping her hands as if already praying to God to ask for forgiveness for such a silly notion as a treasonous Flonne.

"It's true! Desco heard it too!" Desco stood by her sister resolutely, balancing on the tail of her monster.

"I honestly can't imagine her doing anything of the sort." Valvatorez shrugged, already turning back to his Prinnies.

"Mr. Vampire, I completely agree."

Fuka clicked her tongue in annoyance, and yet again it might have just ended there, if it wasn't for Emizel's bursting into the room.

"Whoa, guys you're not going to believe this."

"What now?" Valvatorez asked in exasperation.

"The Information Bureau's just put out a _huge_ reward for any concrete information on the relationship the Archangel has with a demon! We're talking _millions_ of HL here! Everyone's going crazy trying to find it"

"_Millions_ of HL?" Artina's eyes glittered.

Valvatorez coughed.

"…No, I will not do anything to go against my Lady Archangel," she hastily amended, looking guilty.

"Well, how about if we disprove it?" Fuka suggested. "Could we still get the reward then?"

Emizel shrugged. "Maybe?"

"I'll go check it out, then!" Fuka pointed at Emizel for emphasis. "You're coming with me!"

"W-W-W-Wait, _what_? Hang on! I never agreed to this!"

"Desco is coming too!"

"My Lady Archangel isn't in Celestia at the moment though," Artina said quickly. "She's taking a break to see some old friends…"

"I'll find her," Fuka declared with far more confidence than she probably should've had. "Come on Desco, Emizel!" She took them both by their arms and left the room, and despite his best efforts, Emizel was hauled along with her.

Fenrich walked in, stepping aside to let the Prinny Girl and her compatriots pass. "…She's gone to investigate." It wasn't a question.

"Naturally." Valvatorez looked completely unbothered. His main concern was training Prinnies, not digging up non-existent dirt on Flonne the Archangel.

~*X*~

Speaking of Flonne the Archangel…

Flonne was overjoyed that there had finally come an opportunity to take a break. She had a whole week to devote to finally seeing Sir Laharl and Miss Etna again. She had missed them dearly and was looking forward to seeing them, which was what she was on her way to doing now.

Now, when angels reached a certain power level, they could change appearances. It wasn't even that difficult for certain demons to do, though some had it naturally and others had to work to learn it. Flonne, if she was staying long in Laharl's Netherworld, always opted for either her Angel Trainee appearance or her Fallen Angel appearance—mainly because it would make her friends more comfortable around her.

After a bit of debate, she went with Angel Trainee, which required less work.

When she touched down outside of the Overlord's Castle, brushing white feathers from her descent off her arms, she was met with a startling sight.

There were demons. Lots of them. That wasn't the odd part. The _odd_ part was that they were all trying to get inside the castle, but they didn't seem particularly aggressive, or at least not all of them. There were Ninjas trying to crawl up the wall, and the moth-looking demons that were trying to fly over, and all manner of creatures that were generally being very invasive indeed. Flonne wondered what Sir Laharl had done to make so many demons angry. His vassals were studiously repelling the snoopers without too much difficulty, at least.

Flonne walked slowly towards the main gate, wondering if she would end up shot with an arrow if she spooked anyone.

"Heeey! It's Flonne!"

She turned to see Hanako, Etna's apprentice, running towards her. She had "graduated" quite a while ago, so she was surprised to see the human-turned-demon. "Miss Hanako!" She grinned, clasping her hands together. "Not to be rude, but…What's going on?"

Hanako snorted. "Well, a bunch of Netherworlds are going crazy trying to find out information on your apparent relationship with Laharl. Anyone who remembered the Archangel as a Fallen Angel knew the rumor probably meant the Prince…" Her colder-than-they-used-to-be eyes looked the disguised Archangel up and down. "You're not dating the Prince, are you?"

"M-M-Me? Date Sir Laharl?"

"No, I thought not. That's too bad, you'd be cute together! Anyway, these demons are here to either try and _force_ Laharl to spill about your non-existent relationship, or they're here to spy. Badly. As you can see from those brightly colored Thieves who think they can hide in the shadows."

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Well I wanted to see if the rumor was true, and Master Etna wanted my help. They're in the castle, by the way." And with that, Demon Lord Hanako was gone again.

They…thought she…was dating…Laharl? _What_? Flonne was stupefied. Who had started this silly rumor anyway? Sir Laharl would never…He…Even if she had asked…Shaking her head, she hurriedly dashed into the relative safety of the castle after a Skeletal Dragon was tossed bodily from the parapets and crashed near her, groaning.

Prinnies and other vassals were sprinting everywhere, carrying healing supplies for their allies and sharp or hot things to toss at the snoopers. No one paid her any attention except for one awestruck Gargoyle who was acting like he had never seen an angel before.

Flonne bolted around a corner, heading for the throne room, a bit amazed at how much like home the Netherworld felt to her. Or, at the very least, this particular Netherworld in this particular castle…

Arriving at her destination, she excused herself past a hulking fiery demon that was reporting to the Overlord and called, "Sir Laharl!"

Laharl was pacing angrily back and forth and didn't seem to notice her until she spoke. He whipped around, red scarf flying, and stared at her. _Blink blink_. "…Flonne? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see you! It's—" The ground rumbled as an explosion went off. For some reason, she imagined Etna's Chaos Impact. "—pretty bad outside" she finished. "Are you all right?"

"Me? Hmph, this is nothing." Laharl waved a hand at the fire demon. "You can go." The demon harrumphed and stomped off, and Flonne skipped up the steps to the throne to stand beside Laharl. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Trouble in paradise, Love Freak?"

"Celestia's actually doing much better, we're getting more Awe Energy and Artina's donations are a lifesaver!" She grimaced briefly. "Though…I'm not a big fan of how she does it…"

"Well _I'm_ getting stalked, jumped, attacked, and spied on by what feels like every demon in the Netherworld!" Laharl abruptly turned and hurled a fireball through an open window, causing a shrieking Deathsaber who had been suspended from a cord to fall into the lava fields below. Facing her again, he resumed his rant, really working himself up. "Did you hear what those morons are talking about? They're saying we're dating, and you're plotting to overthrow the Seraph with _my_ help!"

"O-O-Overthrow…? I would never! Sir Laharl, you have to believe me!"

"Of course I believe you."

"Sir Laharl…"

Laharl sighed and made a face. "That whole rumor is a complete lie. I'm going to _massacre_ whoever it was that started spreading it!"

"But why would someone do such a thing?"

"Who knows? More importantly, who _cares_? You sure picked one hell of a time for a visit, Love Freak."

Flonne shook her head. "I'm glad I came. I always have a lovely time down here with you, Sir Laharl." At Laharl's wide-eyed look she quickly added, 'And Miss Etna, of course."

"…Hmph. Well, if that's the case you should visit more often. It's been a while."

Pleasantly surprised by how polite he was being—for him anyway—Flonne smiled again. "Oh! You're still wearing my pendant." It glittered on its gold chain around his neck, but it was partially obscured by his scarf.

"Of course I am." Laharl coughed for some reason and swiftly changed the subject. "Are the angels aware of this ridiculous rumor that's going around?"

"I didn't hear anything about it before I left…"

"That's a blessing for you, isn't it? Let's see if we can stop this crap in its tracks. I'll teach these idiots what it means to mess with Overlord Laharl!" He let out a bout of his signature laughter and with a flourish of his scarf, stepped down the stairs.

Flonne followed, and unfortunately, she also tripped. "Eeep!"

Laharl was fast enough to twist around but not fast enough to avoid being in her landing zone. The result was Flonne crashing into him and the two of them on the stone floor of the throne room. Flonne lifted herself up a bit and shook her head, blonde hair flying. "S-Sorry, Sir Laharl…"

The Overlord's whole face was red. Before he could probably say something like "Get off of me", an ominous sound occurred, accompanied by a white flash.

_Click._

Flonne sprang up right as Laharl did, and the Overlord roared, "Etna!"

Etna was holding a camera and grinning widely, her canines flashing. "Hey, Prince! Hey, Flonne!"

"Miss Etna!" Flonne's smile disappeared as she stared at the camera in confusion. "Why did—"

"These types of things really come in handy!" She placed the camera back in one of her Prinny pouches and continued her disarming grin. "So Flonne, I heard it through the grapevine that you and the Prince…?" She trailed off suggestively.

"No, I mean, Sir Laharl and I—"

"Etna," Laharl began slowly and deliberately. "If you don't give me that camera right now—"

"I'm probably not the only one who got a picture, Prince. I'm probably the only one using a flash though."

"Wait, _what_?"

Flonne suddenly felt as if she was being watched.

"Everyone! Get. Out." Laharl was always a bit scary to Flonne when he went full demon-fury-mode, what with the aura of power causing his scarf and hair to lift, glowing eyes, etc. He said some more things after that, but she was too busy watching the next scene to hear.

To everyone's amazement except Etna's, a veritable swarm of demons left the throne room from a plethora of hiding places. Dragons emerged from behind statues; the statues themselves came to life and meekly exited the area, a bunch of Nekomatas and what looked like Cheerleaders and all manner of things creeped as quietly and quickly as they could away from the furious Overlord. Flonne even spotted the girl Fuka with her sister Desco and the young Grim Reaper, but she opted not to say anything in order to spare them from Laharl's wrath.

When the last flying demon had left from its hiding place in the rafters, Etna gave a cheery wave. "We'll talk later, Flonne!" She then darted nimbly out, easily dodging Laharl's ice spell as he flung it after her.

Laharl looked simultaneously stunned, exasperated, and angry. "What in the world…?"

"I'll straighten this out with Seraph Lamington before this becomes a problem in Celestia as well," Flonne vowed, looking worried.

Glancing at her, Laharl remarked sarcastically, "Do angels do this in Celestia too?"

"…The angels have started doing a lot of things they didn't use to, ever since the Awe Energy…" Flonne suddenly felt tired. Her wings drooped as she thought about all the things she'd have to confront once she got back to Celestia. She was beyond words that the Seraph trusted her enough to be Archangel, but still, she missed sometimes just being a Fallen Angel and teaching love to demons in her free time…

"…Don't worry about it." Laharl crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "If angels are anything, it's tenacious."

Flonne smiled faintly, glad that over the years Laharl had actually matured even more than when they had first met. After a moment of hesitation, she caught him in a quick, fierce hug. He made a strangled sound at first, and of course he didn't return it, but he didn't pull away either.

"…Stupid Love Freak…" Laharl muttered, but to her ears, he sounded a bit happy. "Anyway, let's go get rid of the last of these interlopers." He marched off with his purposeful stride, and Flonne fell into step beside him. "…Hey, Flonne?"

"Yes?"

He smiled, and though he wasn't looking at her, it was obviously meant for her. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I've not beaten Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness yet. So so sad I know, but I'm working on it I swear! I apologize for any OOC-ness...Since this was requested, I tried my best at it. Thanks for being patient. The Disgaea light novel cameo character is Kira, the young demon at the club, who is in the book Disgaea: Revelations. You can actually read that translated somewhere, I think...I hope you enjoyed it!<em>


End file.
